Knight in shining armor
by Meyome2012
Summary: Ichigo was always bullied because of his hair. He couldn't stop himself of dreaming of someone who would save him. When conveniently a new student transfers into his class. Lemony goodness! Yaoi! Beware! This is your warning!


**This is for my friends birthday, she really likes GrimmIchi. I sat for hours racking my brain on what to write, however to no avail... I have come up with nothing. Therefore, I shal just type what my first thinks of and pray it sounds good LOL. This is for you, Sleepy-chan! This is my first time really writing a Yaoi so go easy on the review.**

****Ichigo was constantly bullied for his hair being so different. He only had a couple of friends, which he was gratefull for however the bullying still hurt. He wished that someone could help him. However he knew being a man he had to do it by himself. He couldn't be some girl and dream of a knight in shining armor to come and save him. But unfortunately, he did catch himself thinking like that, and he dispised himself for it. One day in class a new student came in with sky blue hair his interest was instantly peaked. While everyone else mumbled and whispered Ichigo took in the way the new student wore his uniform. He didn't wear the tie, the top two buttons were undone, and his jacket was open.

"Ok students this is Grimmjow. He just transferred here from America so lets all do our best to make him feel welcome." the teacher said, "Grimmjow you can take the seat available next to Ichigo. Ichigo please raise your hand." to which Ichigo did as he was told and raised his hand, and Grimmjow came and sat down beside him. Like with Ichigo, the bright orange caught the attention of Grimmjow the second he walked into the room. And Grimmjow found the young man fairly attractive, at lunch he watched as Ichigo ate with his friends, when all of a sudden;

"Hey carrot top!" one kid shouted to Ichigo. "Having fun with your boyfriends?" another said, his words filled with venom. "Hahaha! Faggot!" the first one cackled. That's when Grimmjow snapped. He ran over to the guys and punched them both square in the face. "Assholes! Didn't anyone ever teach ya bullying ain't cool?!" he said in a raised voice. "dude what the fuck!?" one of the guys excpained while holding his nose. "Why did you barge in?! We werent even talking to you!" the other yelled. By this time everyone was staring and someone had gone to get a teacher. When the teacher came out was when Grimmjow replied, "I can't sit idle by as someone is bullied right before my eyes."

The teacher asked if it was true that they were bullying Kurosaki and after they said yes they were led to the principals, Grimmjow was merely informed to get a teacher next time and everything returned to normal. Well, for the most part, after that day Grimmjow started to hang out with Ichigo and the others more and soon became a member of the gang. Now, since Grimmjow "saved" him, Ichigo has had a crush on Grimmjow ever since, believing he had finally found his knight in shining armor. Meanwhile on Grimmjow's side, he had been falling for the younger man as he got to know him.

Before any of them had realized, it had been 3 months since they'd become friends.

One weekend the whole gang except Ichigo and Grimmjow were sick. So the two decided to just hang out at Ichigo's house since his family was gone for the weekend. They were sitting in Ichigo's room playing video games. "Can I kiss you?" Grimmjow had just said something that completely caught Ichigo off guard. "Just listen," Grimmjow said, "I've had a crush on ya for a while now, and I wanna see if this could work. Unless ya don't wanna, that is."

"I-I like you too, Grimmjow. I always have." Ichigo finally replied with a blush as red as a rose. And when he said that Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. And with the music from the now neglected game in the background, Grimmjow moved closer to Ichigo's mouth and said, "then let's give this a shot shall we?" then he closed the gap between their lips.

Somehow in the midst of the kiss, clothes were thrown off while a boxer clad Grimmjow pumped into a nude Ichigo with his fingers. Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's stiff member on the side of his leg, which only encouraged his own to get harder. But Ichigo felt bad, because it was only him Getting the pleasure, he wanted to return the favor. So he pulled away from Grimmjow, pulled off the final article of clothing he was wearing and began to jerk him off. He never took his eyes away from Grimmjow, the groan and moans being a dead giveaway of how much he was enjoying it. The smooth hand wrapped around Grimmjows member felt like heaven. Within minutes he had reached a release.

Now it was Grimmjow's turn to return the favor. After he released he got Ichigo on all fours, and using some of his own cum preped Ichigo's entrance. When he felt Ichigo was ready he positioned himself, "are ya ready?" Grimmjow asked. When Ichigo gave the nod of approval Grimmjow thrusted himself into the man beneath him earning a whine of pain from the young man as well as a climax. "God damn Ichi. Cummin just from penetration?" Grimmjow taunted with a smirk. "Sh-Shut up." he retorted. "it's ok, there'll be many more where that came from." he whispered into Ichigo's ear as he began to thrust.

After only a short while they had synchronized and were both feeling such indescribable pleasure. Another orgasm had enveloped Ichigo and he had completely lost himself, Grimmjow realizing what was going on pumped into Ichigo a a quicker and harder pace. Grimmjow himself was also riding out his own orgasm and was quickly nearing his finish. Soon enough Ichigo was relishing the sound of Grimmjows groans as he was being filled.

When they were both redressed and there was an eerie silence between the two. "I'm leaving in two months." Grimmjow finally spoke. "what?" a somewhat crushed Ichigo replied. "Come with me, Ichigo. I wanna stay with you but I have to go home." Nothing came out of Ichigos mouth. Grimmjow sighed, I know this is going to sound so fucking corny but... I don't think this is just puppy love. I've been interested in ya since I first met ya. I don't know, almost like we were meant to be together. Everything just feels so right when I'm around you. And because of all this I believe I can ginuinely say this," he cut himself off. "Say what?" Ichigo asked. At that moment Grimmjow kissed him and looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you, Ichi. I really do."

"I'll come with you."

**Ok guys hope you liked it, definately hope the birthday girl likes it. I know you said I didn't have to do anything but it just didn't feel right. I WANTED to do something for you, unfortunately this is all I could do right now. Love ya, Sleepy-chan! And I hope you have an AMAZING birthday.**


End file.
